1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to methods for manufacturing and isolating lutein. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to processes for extraction, isolation, and purification of lutein crystals from Marigold esters of a plant. Additionally, the present disclosure is directed to the alkaline hydrolysis of Marigold oleoresin in a homogeneous medium followed by isolating the required solid material via washing off adhering by-products and other contaminants using the same solvents that are used during the hydrolysis stage to provide lutein crystals from a plant source that are free from harmful or otherwise undesirable organic solvents.
2. Background
Lutein is basically an alcohol component of Marigold esters. Separation of organic acids from their esters with different types of alcohols and isolation of the alcohol components in the unsaponifiable matter have been practiced by chemists for several decades now and numerous methods are known in the art. What is not known in the art is an optimized method of manufacturing and isolating lutein that results in quality lutein with acceptable yields and without the use of harmful solvents or solvent residues.
There are several major disadvantages to known methods of manufacturing and isolating lutein. Furthermore, many of the organic solvents used in known processes are harmful, not desirable, add expense to the procedure and lower the resulting yield of lutein. The present disclosure overcomes these problems and provides various benefits and advantages.